L'espoir face à l'amour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Parce que Peeta est douceur et humilité, et que même devant un amour qui pourrait ne jamais être réciproque, il continue d'espérer. Recueil d'OS sur Peeta.
1. Les mains dans la pâte

_Écrit pour le thème 'cuisiner ensemble' de bingo_fr, sur livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Peeta/Katniss_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à Suzanne Collins, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer un peu avec!_

* * *

**Les mains dans la pâte**

Peeta souffrait. Même des années après la fin des Hunger Games, après que les jeux aient été éradiqués pour de bon, il souffrait toujours. Katniss était là, toujours à ses côtés, resplendissante même après ses deux grossesses, mais il la sentait toujours loin de lui. Elle était l'indomptable, la fille du feu. Même avant de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois, il le savait. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille qui était accessible, surtout pas pour un garçon ordinaire pour lui. Mais les jeux avaient changé le cours des choses, l'avaient changé lui, et, par il ne savait quel miracle, au final elle s'était battue pour lui. Pour le ramener près d'elle. Pour le choisir lui face à Gale. Même si durant une période, il s'était retrouvé "programmé" pour la tuer. Katniss n'avait jamais reculé.

Pourtant, malgré tout, Peeta aurait toujours l'impression qu'une part de sa femme ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il ne savait pas d'où il tirait cette idée, c'était seulement quelque chose qu'il ressentait, dont il était convaincu chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait l'un de ses sourires tristes. Katniss n'était pas heureuse. Pas à cause de lui, non, il était peut-être la seule chose qui la gardait en vie, saine d'esprit, l'empêchant de devenir la nouvelle folle après Annie. Mais les jeux et la guerre contre le Capitole l'avait brisé au point tel que même lorsque tout était derrière elle, elle ne pouvait chasser les fantômes de ceux qu'elle avait tuée.

Quand la tristesse submergeait sa femme, marquant ses traits, Peeta n'avait toujours qu'une seule solution en poche pour l'empêcher de se morfondre dans son chagrin: cuisiner avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une passion de Katniss, c'était plutôt la sienne, mais elle ne lui refusait jamais ce plaisir, en arrivant chaque fois à trouver à son tour un certain plaisir à jouer dans la pâte.

Chaque fois, il lui apprenait à faire une nouvelle pâtisserie, une nouvelle forme de biscuit ou un nouveau crémage de gâteau. Il était même allé jusqu'à l'aider à perfectionner ses piètres talents en déclaration de pâtisserie, déclarant qu'un jour, se serait elle qui les nourrirait, et lui qui la regarderait faire, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, un journal à la main. C'était bien sûr. Jamais il ne la laisserait cuisiner seule. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, avec le temps, il était persuadé qu'elle parviendrait à leur concocter quelque chose de délicieux, mais parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop ces moments où Katniss était toute à lui. Où elle ne se perdait pas dans ses pensées, où elle laissait pas la peine et le passé la submerger. Des moments où leurs mains se touchaient- parfois par accident, d'autres fois dans une volonté peu subtile de sa part- et se caressaient au beau milieu de cette pâte, les conduisant chaque fois vers les moments les plus heureux de leur couple.

Alors qu'il nettoyait la cuisine, sa femme préparant un morceau de leur gâteau pour la collation des enfants, Peeta se dit que, peut-être, son don pour les pâtisseries aura fait plus que seulement lui sauver la vie dans ses premiers Hunger Games...

* * *

_Quelqu'un a envie de cuisiner avec Peeta? Ou peut-être même de manger un de ces gâteaux?_


	2. Mourrir humble

**Pairing: Peeta**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à l'auteure de Hunger Games**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

_Écrit pour le défi 'impossible' sur "mf_100_mots" sur Livejournal. Pour davantage de détails, n'hésitez pas à demander. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

** Mourir humble**

Quand l'annonce des juges tomba, qu'on leur annonça- d'une façon détournée, certes, mais ça en restait la vérité qui se cachait derrière leurs mots- Peeta eut bien du mal à ne pas se laisser défaillir ou à ne pas laisser exploser la colère qui grondait en lui. Il aurait dut continuer de croire que le destin était contre lui plutôt que de se faire de faux espoirs. Katnis lui avait toujours paru inaccessible, pourquoi un malheureux séjour dans l'arène changerait-il cela? Déterminer à lui offrir un dernier cadeau, il s'avança ver elle, lui tendant la dague qui marquerait sa mort..


	3. Un dernier élan de courage

_Pairing: Katniss / Peeta /Finnick_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Suzanne Collins_

_Thème : Pause, pour la nuit du FOF de janvier 2013, et Phobie, pour le bingo_fr_

* * *

**Un dernier élan de courage**

Katniss était à bout de souffle. Ses membres la faisaient souffrir, chaque fibre de son corps n'étant plus qu'une horrible brûlure. Elle entendait des cris, d'autres personnes qui lui disaient de cesser de courir. Il y avait la voix de Finnick. Finnick en qui, durant un moment, elle était parvenue à avoir conscience. Mais au final, il n'était qu'un participant parmi les autres au milieu de cet horrible jeu. Comme les autres, il voulait certainement gagner. Et comme les autres, pour gagner, il devait tuer. Et pour ce faire, il devait non seulement tuer Katniss, mais également Peeta. Peeta qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans l'arène. Peeta qu'elle avait perdu de vue en faisant stupidement confiance aux autres. Peeta qui devait être le gagnant quoi qu'il arrive. Peeta qui était probablement mort - ou sur le point de l'être, si elle avait de la chance - à l'instant même où elle s'était mise à courir.

Katniss avait plus que tout besoin d'une pause. Tout en elle lui criait de s'arrêter, de laisser son corps s'écraser contre le sol, et de cesser de bouger et de penser pour au moins le prochain siècle. D'oublier Peeta du même coup. Alors Katniss redoubla d'ardeur. Couru encore plus vite, ignorant une fois encore les besoins de son corps. La pause, c'était pour les faibles. Pour ceux qui avaient encore de l'espoir. Et pour ceux qui avaient eu la chance - ou plutôt la malchance, si on prenait son point de vue - d'habiter au Capitole.

Elle y était presque. Elle avait presqu'atteint l'endroit où Peeta devait se trouver... sauf que jamais elle n'y parvient. L'explosion se fit si forte qu'elle se retrouva projetée sur le sol, face contre terre, sans aucune possibilité de se lever. Il était trop tard, la pause était venue à elle.

Quand elle ferma les yeux, sombrant dans cette pause qui lui était imposée, Katniss sut que sa plus grande peur, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, allait finalement arriver. Le Capitole l'emporterait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour lutter contre sa cruauté et sa dominance. Qui en paierait le prix maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là? Peeta ? Sa mère ? Prime ? Gale ? D'autres de son district, peut-être?

À cette pensée, Katniss eut l'impression que de tout son corps, c'était le creux de son ventre qui était le plus douloureux. Juste-là où se logeaient la peur et l'angoisse, lesquelles cherchaient à prendre une expansion qu'elles ne pouvaient pourtant plus se permettre.

Katniss gémit. C'était la fin, la fin de sa rébellion. De tout ce qu'elle avait accompli au cours de ces deux éditions de jeux de la faim auxquelles elle avait participé. Au final, tenté de sauver tout le monde n'avait servit à rien. Elle aurait dut, comme les autres, jouer d'égoïste et ne chercher qu'à sauver sa peau, ou mieux encore, se laisser mourir pour ne pas devenir une part intégrante de se conflit aux dimensions disproportionnées.

Juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, Katniss parvient à jurer contre elle-même, priant pour que Peeta soit tout de même parvenu à s'en sortir malgré l'improbabilité de la situation...


End file.
